Defiant Heart
by ai101
Summary: Natsuki is a new first year in Fuka, what would happened if she met a person she used to know.. ShizNat. I'm bad at making summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! uh-well, This will be my second fic which will have 5 chapters. I don't know if it's any good so tell me whether you hate it or not...

* * *

Disclaimer:"I do NOT claim any ownership over Mai-Hime and anything affiliated to it"

* * *

_'Na-chan'_

Hmm?

_Na-chan, wake-up.._

Why?

_"Na-_Natsuki-

What?

"WAKE-UP YOU IDIOT"

_WHACK_

"Awww! " Natsuki rub her head. She sprung around to give whoever hit her, the infamous Kuga-death-glare and probably a good beating afterwards…"Who the hel—whoa-a"

She fell off her chair and hit the floor. That's when laughters irrupted around her. _'Gawd kill me now'_ she thought. It have just dawned to her that she was in the school's gym attending the principal's welcoming speech for the new and old students of the Fuka Academy to start the school year.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face Kuga!" Natsuki look up to see the red haired laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach. "Priceless" the girl added

"NAO, It was you!"

"AHEM" the principal cleared her throat, hoping to get the students attention back to her. "As I was saying, we do not shout in the hallway, in the classroom and most of all we do not shout in the middle of a school gathering.." She gave Natsuki a stern disapproving look. '_Crap, now she'll remember me'_

A few giggles from the girls who were still watching the group..She showed them her Kuga death glare to scare them off instead it made the opposite effect, and made them giggled even more.

_'This isn't my day..' she sighed_

"You know, you will probably lose your bad-ass look if you're blushing like that" Nao smirked "Aww, you look SOO adorable" she added when Natsuki glared at her. _Nao-1, mutt-0, yup I'm winning this year._

" Are you okay Natsuki? " Mai, the girl with orange hair and who was sitting in her left stood-up to help her..

She shot Mai a incredulous look that obviously said _what-kind-of- dumb-question-is-that? 'I just made a fool of myself in front of the whole student body but yeah I'm fine' ---_

Mai seem to have read her thoughts because she withdrawn her offer to help, instead she went back to her chair. Knowing that Natsuki would want that.

"Yea-h right. Whatever" Natsuki said standing up on her own 'so she fall so what?' _geez some friends I have._ She dust-off her clothes , picked-up her chair, and ignored some onlookers

"Hey" Nao whispered "I was just trying to wake you up, okay?"

"By hitting me" Natsuki growled

"Guys stop it." Mai warned them. "Please, can you two pay attentions for once."_Why did I convince these two to enroll with me to Fuka? Oh right, if I didn't, they would probably end up as gangster..Who would have thought these two are heirs.. Mai sighed and shook her head disapprovingly_

"Fine" Natsuki grumbled. She straighten up, to listen to the principal..

_"I hope that all of you would study hard and make your parents proud and remember persevere and persevere, my dear students, because you are the ones who will build your future"_

_'Gah, right tell that to my father.'_ Natsuki thought. She heard Nao snickered beside her. It figures, Nao hated her father as much as she hate hers and its probably the reason why they became friends in the first place.

Mai, on the other hand was listening intently at the speaker, her eyes were filled with determination. Unlike them, she was aiming to become a great cook and inherit her family's restaurant.. IT wouldn't surprise Natsuki if Mai end-up doing so; the girl was a natural cook.

"..Alright..Now I will turn the mic over to the Student council, they will discuss with you the rules of the school. Ms. Fujino"

"Hey, were going to meet a Fujino." Mai said excitedly.

"Who?" both Nao and Natsuki asked.

Mai shook her head " Geez, you guys are sure going to make your Fathers proud"

"Isn't that the whole point" Natsuki grinned. She just loved the irony behind it.

"Riiig-ht, Anyway, just three months ago their company has surpasses the Ayuzawa Tech Company..Are you guys sure you haven't heard, anything?"(The two shook their heads.) She sighed before continuing. "They rocketed to the top of the business word..They are now the top and leading company around."

"They pass the what! The Ayuzawa?" Natsuki said in a violent reaction. "They can't pass the Ayuzawa, is that even possible. What's their company name?"

"Kiyohime"

"Lame name" Nao yawn

Natsuki fell silent then said_"Never heard of that name before"_

"Of course you didn't..You guys never did attend any social gathering" Mai said a matter of factly. "Never read the papers too" she added silently.

"Touche" Nao said, her tone was bored.

"Don't tell me you two don't know your company's current standing..." Mai waited for their reaction. When she got none she continued "Kuga's Motors and Vehicle Company drop to four..."

_'So...That's explained why the old man is in a crappy mood lately'_ Natsuki silently noted.

"And uh yours is going to fall out of tenth place Nao" Nao eyes widening

"Shit, what the hell is father been doing" Nao muttered. _She didn't want the company but if she ever couldn't escape her ill-fate, then she didn't want to inherit a losing one_. "damned"

" I don't know how they did it, I guess this means they're just pretty good-amazingly good" Mai said, stopping when she saw five students have climb up the stage.

They all stood in a column behind the podium. The first one was a blonde with her arms crossed in her chest, she was standing rigidly and firm.

"That one is going to be trouble for us" Nao whispered

"Yeah.." Natsuki agreed. Out of the others in the group, she was the one radiating authority the most. _She looked like she has the typical student council_ _attitude strict and uncompromising._ Natsuki grinned "-but..I like challenge"

"I figured you'd say that pup!" they high five. Natsuki already forgotten the little incident a while ago..

"You two, should better not planning anything to vexed the council this early.."

Natsuki with an innocent expression on her face asks "like what? Mai?"

"Yeah like what?" Nao repeated.

"Like-" she stopped "-well I'm not giving the two of you any ideas!"

_KyaaHH_

The hall was filled with unified chorus. You could clearly distinguish the first years from the rest of the student body... They were the ones whose heads are turning from side to side wondering what is happening.

"Kaicho-sama!!"

"That's her-" Mai said trying to make her voice louder to be heard.

"What the Hell?! SHIZURU?!" Natsuki abruptly stood up.

Mai and Nao both looked at each other then at Natsuki then at each other, both of them asked at the same time "Do they know each other?"

* * *

"Why that disrespectful brat!" Haruka said, Ready to storm down the stage.

This alerted the others in the council, except for Shizuru, they quickly shot Yukino a pleading look.

"Haruka, don't" Yukino whispered. "Don't lose your temper"

"I'm not losing my temple, Yukino!" Haruka said

Yukino inhaled deeply "So If you're not losing your TEMPER.." emphasizing on the word. "Could you not charged the girl at this time, and let Shizuru finish her speech?" tugging the other girl by her sleeve..

Amazingly, Haruka did calmed a little bit, much to the other's relief. They wouldn't want their new students dropping-out this early.

"Fine, but I'm still going to see that brat" Haruka muttered.

* * *

"Ara, that's an interesting language you have there.." Shizuru said calmly. Smiling sweetly at Natsuki whose now frozen stiff from shock. "Na-chan"

"eh?" from the council..

"Ehh??!!" a chorus from the whole student body..

"Who" heads are turning to look at Natsuki, especially those of Shizuru's fan club.

"Nao, I think I just heard her say Na-chan?, she did say Na-chan right?" Mai ask, unsure if she just heard what she just heard.

"I don't know Mai, there's fu*ing wrong with my ears" Nao turn to Natsuki , and point "whaa-er? Tomato?."

Mai pulled Natsuki back to her chair. The girl had just turned pale as a sheet a moment ago and then turned red as a tomato. _She's not going to be happy if she snaps out of this trance like state..._" Nao stop that" scolding Nao who was poking Natsuki's cheek.

"Sorry" Nao said " But I rarely see, heck I never seen anyone get this red-" then Nao said in a lower voice "you know, like a to-ma-to-"

Whack

"ou-ouch, my face! Kuga!"

"Shut-up, you moron" Natsuki said returning to herself. She clutch her hands into fist 'what kind of stupid joke was this, am I this cursed' her eyes landing on those crimson eyes.

"Ara, shall we continue the meeting.." Shizuru said. Nobody noticed the effort it took her just to tear her gaze away from Natsuki. _'Ara she looks so different now…"_Stealing another peak at the raven haired girl, whose eyes were narrowed and piercing through hers, she quickly turned away '_she looked more..'_she didn't finish her thought and continued "and maybe catch-up with the lost time, yes?"

"Hai, Shizuru-sama" the students chorus

Natsuki clutched her fist even tighter. 'Dammed it all'

* * *

After the meeting finished, they were given breaks before the classes' starts again.

Nao, Mai, and Natsuki have chosen to eat at the rooftop. That's where they usually hang-out in their previous school.

They weren't really eating just sitting there, and waiting for Natsuki to enlightened their growing curiosity.

Nao blink then check her nails.

Mai have given up and pulled-out her bento.

Natsuki was lying in her back and staring at the sky.

Then Nao look at Natsuki,_ How long will she stay silent. _ She was losing her patience, eventually it snaps then she blurted-out "Aren't you going to explained what just happened?!"

Natsuki pulled herself up in a sitting position so she could be in eye level with them "didn't you saw what happened? I embarrassed myself twice in one day" Natsuki frowned.

"Not that, I thought you didn't know who Fujino was?" Nao asked.

Natsuki frowned. _Well, last I check she was a Viola._"Didn't know she changed her surname"

"So how did you know her" Mai ask. She watches as Natsuki's face darkened. '_uh, __Maybe I shouldn't have asked that'_

"Well?" the red haired ask

"I did know her" Natsuki admitted. Then she corrected in a rather soft voice "I used to know her"

_'Used to?'_Mai thought, There was something wrong the way Natsuki said it.. Her whole mood seemed to have suddenly dropped down. "okay, umm..I think the class is going to start soon, we should go back, right Nao" Mai smiled a little giving a hint to Nao that they should stop questioning Natsuki. '_I wonder what this Shizuru did to Natsuki..'_

"So your childhood friends?" Nao asked. "I mean she called you Na-chan, you won't even let Mai add chan on Natsuki" Nao said analyzing the situation.

_'You idiot stop talking'_ Mai silently pleaded.

" I could tell that this Fujino chick really set you in a foul mood, Kuga" Nao continued not noticing Mai's panic look.

_'shut-up'_ Mai mouthed the word this time.

Only to be returned with an inaudible '_what'_ from Nao.

"Hey? Where are you going?"

"I need to go somewhere" Natsuki said. '_I need to get the hell out of here and the only way to do it, is to drop out of here'_

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys... Sorry for the..er..very late update..This was supposedly ready last week but due to my not so favorable luck my computer crashed and it cost me a lot! my allowance, my savings, so in short I'm broke TT_TT and I'm still having trouble with it!

Anyway, thanks for all the comments (^^,

* * *

Disclaimer:"I'm telling you I don't own Mai-HIME!"

* * *

"You!" Haruka stormed towards Shizuru's desk, Yukino was following behind her.

"Ara?" The ever calmed Kaicho asks as she put down her tea and look-up at the very irate vice president. _'Am I in trouble?'_

"Don't Ara me, Bubusuke! You no very well what I mean"

"Know, Haruka" Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said Yukino." Haruka said and focus back on Shizuru "well?"

Yukino shakes her head.._Her temper is messing up her vocabulary again.._

"Is..this about what happened earlier" Shizuru asks and smiled secretly '_Na-chan was really surprise..'_

"OFCOURSE it is!" Shizuru's attention was brought back to Haruka who slam her fist on her table "Why didn't you taught her a lesson? She interrupted the meeting twice! Or are you defending her cause she's your friend" Haruka smirk.

"_Ara, _Is Haruka saying that I supposed to do that when your mother didn't?" Shizuru smiled. She was referring to the principal.

"but-,that's..It's because it's our job" Haruka frown.

Yukino giggled. _'It was only Shizuru who could evade Haruka's traps like that'_

"Yukino!" Haruka said

Yukino coughs as she tried to straighten her face, unsuccessfully. "Sorry Haruka"

Haruka gave her another firm look and sigh. She turned to Shizuru and said "Well, anyway, next time teach that delinquent friend of yours some manners"

"She is NOT a delinquent!" Shizuru snaps at Haruka. _Ara!_ _I would never let anyone talk about Natsuki that way._ Her crimson eyes narrowing slightly.

Haruka and Yukino looked at each other in surprise. They were not expecting this kind of reaction on Shizuru..She was usually composed and relax..

_'Honestly, I haven't really seen her snaps at anyone..'_ Yukino thought, she was still surprise at Shizuru sudden attitude.

_Ha! I knew she couldn't be that perfect. _Haruka secretly grinned. She's been harboring a bit of rivalry with Shizuru. It was ever since the girl arrive and beaten her in being the top of the class, even winning over the Student council presidency.

_'Ara, Shizuru no need to lose your temper, Haruka says that to almost everyone.._._but to Nat-..no'. _Shizuru took a hasty sip of her tea "You don't understand-" Shizuru said calming down and regaining back her usual mask. "She's my.. bestfriend.." She paused. Pondering about the last two words she had said. _Ara, I'm still allowed to think about that, right Natsuki?._

"Ara, I haven't seen her for a eight years "

"Eight? That's too long." Yukino said. _If Haruka and I be separated for eight years.._She stop when she felt her heart aching just thinking about it.. "I bet you have lots of things to talk about"

"Yes" Shizuru agreed. "We do have lots of things to talk about" she began to trace the handle of her cup.

_'Why does she sound sad then?'_Yukino wondered watching Shizuru tracing her cup's handle over and over..like she's in deep thought..'_I guess if it happens to me I'll be sad too,.. really really sad'_

"Hi guys, uh…Why does Yukino looks like she's about to cry?" The voice was coming from the door.

"Ahn" The girl was carrying a bundle of paper which she drops at shizuru's table.

"Whaa?" Haruka quickly went besides Yukino "what's wrong?"

"It just-…" She and Haruka have been together since they were little. Just thinking if they got separated like Shizuru and her friend.._…_"I can't it's..too sad" that's when her tears drop one by one.

"Bubusuke, you shouldn't be telling sad story to Yukino" Haruka quickly pulled out her handkerchief "Stop crying that's why you get pick on a lot" wiping Yukino's tears.

"That's sweet" Ahn grinned this earned her a hard look from Haruka.

"Anyway the class is starting, Shizuru you need to pass those paper to the principal office, now" Haruka gave her a warning look "Let's go Yukino" she said leading the way, Yukino was slowly following behind her. "For goodness sake. stop crying, here" she hold Yukino hands and walk away together.

The Shizuru watch as the two disappeared

"She's too strict" Ahn complained. She sat down to the nearest chair "Hey, Shiz, that girl back there.. how about introducing me to-"

"No" Shizuru said checking the papers Ahn brought "and No"

"But?"

"Ahn, I think I know you better than that, I'm your cousin" Shizuru said.

"Your no fun." Shizuru stood up from her table. "I wonder if how long she'll survive this week"

"Ara, what do you mean Ahn?"

Ahn look up to see Shizuru giving her a fierce look. "Hey, calm down" _That's scary.._

Shizuru frown.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who gave her a bit too much of attention, calling her "Na-chan" and all. Do you think your little fan club would let this go?"

"hmm..I don't think they're like that" Shizuru said.

"Honestly, Shiz they're nuts! They're just nice if your there, especially that girl with green eyes" Ahn shudder at the thought. "There something about her that's a bit off. I say, you better watch out from that one, Shiz and especially your Na-chan too"

Shizuru smiled at the 'your na-chan part' .._hmm, but 'my Natsuki' sounds much better.._

"Don't you think she's weird" Shizuru look at Ahn confusingly. Ahn rolled her eyes and said "your lunatic green eyed fan" _weren't you listening?_

"That's a bit mean Ahn..." Shizuru carried the papers. "I guess.. it doesn't matter though.. because I won't let anybody hurt Natsuki…_again"_

_

* * *

_

"Miss Kuga, could you please lower your voice"

"NO, what do you mean I can't drop out"

"Miss Kuga if you could just sit-"

"I won't stop until-"

"Sit down!"

Natsuki stop ranting and flop down to the nearest chair. The principal fix her glasses. "How old are you Miss Kuga?"

"16" Natsuki mumbled.

"That's the reason I can't allow you to drop out from this school. Your father enrolled you here so that-"

"How much do you want.." Natsuki bit her lips. _Crap, This is stupid but I'm desperate._

"I beg your pardon" The principal raised her brows._ The problem with rich kids..tsk tsk._

"I'll pay you no matter how much you asks..just let me out of here"

The principal stared at Natsuki, _why does she want to get out so bad? _"Is there..a particular reason why your doing this?"

"NO" Natsuki said quickly. _Yes_

"If you couldn't give me a reason, then there's nothing to talk about"

_Damned_

knock knock

" Suzushiro-sensei?"

"Come in" She look passed Natsuki to the door. "ah, Fujino-san, did you finish it already? but it isn't due till friday"

_Fujino?-Crap it's Shizuru_. _Don't look, don't look_

_"_Yes,Haruka was being impatient… Ara? Na-chan.."

* * *

"Thank you, Suzushiro-sensei" Shizuru closed the door to the principal's office. She was really glad that Suzushiro-sensei has asked her to walk Natsuki back to her class. "Ara.." She said when she saw that Natsuki was already walking away. "Na-chan?, where are you going?"

_'Ignore her' _Natsuki said to herself. _'I won't talk to her in anyway' _she even bit her lips to prevent herself from talking further. _'In anyway.'_

"Natsuki?"

_'Ignore her..Ignore her...CRAP!' _Natsuki turn around and shouted "Where the hell do you think I'm going?!..Duh! to my class-" she cringed when she saw the principal standing right next to Shizuru.

"Miss Kuga, I appreciate your sudden..enthusiasm; but please avoid using such language inside the school premises. " The principal said turning to shizuru "Please do me a favor Miss Fujino bring her to her class, and make sure she doesn't do anything else that she may regret later" she said giving her a stern look before going back to her office.

Natsuki took a deep breath and sigh heavily. _'why are things getting worst by the minute.'_

"Na-chan" Shizuru watch as Natsuki began to walk away again, glumly.

"What!" Natsuki asked. '_What is it this time! she's always causing me problems' _

"that's the wrong way"

Natsuki face reddened "I-I.. knew that" She then stormed to the other direction.

Shizuru giggled '_she's too cute..'_she then catch up with Natsuki, who was walking briskly.

They walk quietly together. _It's strange, it feels like there's a strange barrier between us.._She thought, _Ara, how silly how much I'm having difficulty starting a conversation.._ She took a sneak peak at Natsuki, _'She's been really quite..'_

"Ara, How's Duran"

"Fine" Natsuki said without looking-up

"That's good to hear. I want to see him soon" Shizuru said remembering the Siberian Husky, it was just a small pup when she first saw it. "Hey, Na-chan where are you staying? The school dorm or are you going to commute, I remember that your house isn't far away from here right?"

Natsuki didn't answer.

_I guess she haven't decided yet.._"Na-chan-"

"stop-it" Natsuki mumbled. She stop walking.

"ara?"

"Stop it.." Natsuki glared at Shizuru "Stop calling me Na-chan..don't ever call me that"

"But.." Shizuru took a step back when she saw Natsuki's eyes flashed with anger._ Ara, I never would have imagine to see those kinds of eyes against me.._"Natsuki" Shizuru reach her hand to hold her.

Natsuki slapped it away "Don't act like were friends! cause were not!"

"Ara are you still mad about-"

"You think..that just because eight years has pass that I'd forget something like that." Natsuki said angrily "I'm not that Stupid Shizuru"

"It wasn't like that, Natsuki. I had to"

"Right. Leave your friend when they needed you the most" Natsuki rolled her eyes "some kind of friend you were."

Shizuru hold her left arm and look away._ "_ I don't understand, didn't you receive-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear any of your excuses.." Natsuki lowered her voice. "from now on, I'll mind my own business and you should mind yours.." she frowned "goodbye"

* * *

"heh" a boyish cut hair, hid behind the corner. she smiled as she check her phone where she took a picture of Natsuki and Shizuru when they were having a heated discussion.."Kuga, Natsuki .. I didn't know that following her would give me some..interesting stories." she look around just to check if someone was around. It was deserted, afterall at this hour,everyone was still at their class.. "should I tell this interesting bit to that moron?"


End file.
